gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ESSP-C700 Da Vinci-class
|model number=ESSC-700 |developed from= |ships of the line=Da Vinci (ESSP-C700-1A) Edison (ESSP-C700-16A) Tesla (ESSP-C700-19A) |type=Carrier Battleship |launched=41 S.E. |destroyed= |known commanders=Nicholas Rushmann (Edison) Marten van der Waal (Tesla) |known crew='Edison' Nicholas Rushmann (Commanding Officer) Maria Stiles (Deputy Commander) Ana Mendez (Pilot) James Dorne (Communications Officer) Ian Starling (Mobile Suit Commander) Cecil Harlow Anthony Hemingway Michael Arlen Isabelle McAlster Alexandra Kendal Edward McLevin Tesla Marten van der Waal (Commanding Officer) Alyssa Caldwell Pierce Caster Cecil Harlow James Leung Steven Rayer Anastasiya Rodin |operators= |length=380 metres |accommodation= Bridge Food & Quarters Tactical Room Weapons & Supplies MS Hangar x 2 Linear Catapult x 7 |propulsion= |power plant=*High Efficiency Deuterium Fusion Plant |armaments= * x 22 * x 12 ** ** * x 2 |system features=*Digital Intelligence |optional equipment= |armour=*Titanium Chobham Armour |mobile weapons='Edison' *ESP-025 Striker x 6 Tesla *ESP-010 Valiant x 5 *ESP-010SC Valiant Sniper Type *ESP-025 Striker x 6 |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline=Mobile Suit Storm Gundam |firstappearance=Rise of a Saviour |finalappearance= }}The ESSP-C700 Da Vinci-class is a carrier belonging to the ESPF. Technology & Combat Characteristics Prior to the Peacekeeper Navy Reorganisation Plan involving the manufacture of Storm Drive powered ships and refitting older models with the array systems the Da Vinci-class was one of the most tactically able ships used by Peacekeeper forces. The ship is designed to serve as a mobile command centre and is able to operate independently of a main fleet for extended periods of time. The Da Vinci has a substantial carrier capacity, as well as enough armaments to be classified as a battleship, possessing multiple anti-MS and anti-ship weapons, along with a sizable complement of mobile suits, often carrying a dedicated Striker mobile suit unit on board. The ship is the first to feature a triple dual-catapult design, allowing each of the forward launch catapults to be used both on its top and underside, effectively providing the ship the ability to launch a six-man squad simultaneously. The centre of the ship also contains a central centripetal block, or gravity block, which spins to create a pseudo gravity of 1G. The gravity block contains off-duty facilities such as the mess-hall and lounge, though these blocks are only active when the ship is coasting, as the g-force from acceleration disrupts the centripetal force. Despite its main function as a carrier, the Da Vinci's armaments are powerful enough to damage ships using Reichold Particle technology. The ship's strongest weapons are two 120cm linear cannons, which accelerate massive tungsten rounds at Mach 50, with enough force to obliterate targets. A large number of smaller linear turrets are also mounted around the ship to create an extensive point-defence array for intercepting incoming missile and hostile mobile suits. The Da Vinci-class is designed to carry and launch large squadrons with minimal delay, and has two primary MS hangars at the prow, with a secondary hangar at the stern. Each main hangar has three launch hatches so that machines do not need to be significantly moved around while stored. This layout means that the lower hangar and its units are deployed upside-down, though operations are unaffected due to weightlessness in space, but restricts the Da Vinci from being used in terrestrial environments without major internal refurbishment. Despite its tactical potential, the Da Vinci was eventually decommissioned alongside other older ships and replaced with ones using Storm Arrays. In some cases existing ships were either refurbished or rebuilt into new model vessels, able to take on Echelon's own army. Armaments ;* :A large number of small short range linear turrets are dotted around the Da Vinci's hull to ensure maximum coverage around the ship from any direction. Their small calibre is unsuited for ship-to-ship combat, but the high rate of fire is extremely effective at establishing a defensive curtain around the ship to intercept missiles and mobile suits. Most mobile suits will often be able to survive glancing hits from 60mm SRITs, as the weapon's function is more to discourage enemies from closing in on the ship, rather than destroying them outright. ;* : :*' ' ::A missile type loaded with powerful tracking systems and multiple vernier engines to allow for efficient mobile suit interception. :*' ' ::A heavier missile loaded with a high yield explosive warhead, designed to deal damage to large, slow moving targets. ;* :Regarded as one of the heaviest weapons available before the development of Storm Drive technology, two cannons are installed on either side of the central launch catapult. The cannons utilize a linear induction system to accelerate large rounds of solid tungsten, by launching the rounds with a linear system the objects can reach speeds of Mach 50 and effortlessly tear through enemy structures. The weapons are also immune to ECM and EMP systems which would normally be used to target missiles as the ordinance used does not contain any electronics to attack. :The sheer destructive power delivered by the dual cannons require a precise target lock before it can be fired, as the rounds will otherwise continue to travel through space until striking something. These duties are often performed by the ship-board DI to ensure maximum precision. Additionally, the sheer recoil from firing them makes it impossible for the cannons to be fired laterally, requiring the ship's main thrusters to stabilise the craft after firing. System Features ;*Digital Intelligence :The ship's operating system come installed with a Digital Intelligence to help automate ship-board functions and act as a voice interface for crew. While Da Vinci-class ships share core programming attributes, several of them have been adjusted for specific purposes, leading to differences in thought patterns. :The Edison's DI is known as "Nikios", while the Tesla's is called "Sophia". History Initial Design and Construction The Da Vinci was completed shortly after the end of the Martian Insurrection, designed to be better armed than its predecessor, the Paladin, at the Amenthes shipyards. Each craft's initial components were assembled in the surface plants before being shipped for final assembly to Belltower's shipyards in geostationary orbit. This new class was designed in tandem with the formation of several new combat teams, with each carrier becoming a dedicated mobile base for a squadron. Due to the lower numbers of Striker mobile suits built compared to the mainstay Valiant, the Da Vinci is far more durable and capable of ship-to-ship combat in order to support the smaller squads. Several unfinished Da Vinci-class ships were under construction at the Amenthes shipyard, requiring the deployment of special forces to take it back when Insurrectionist forces attacked it. Deployment By S.E. 75 Da Vinci-class ships were widely distributed around Peacekeeper space, often found carrying elite Striker squadrons such as the 22nd Peacekeeper Mobile Suit Team (Telsa) and 26th Peacekeeper Mobile Suit Team (Edison). The ships were known for carrying heavy weapons themselves and often regarded as the pride of the ESPF navy, capable of dealing serious damage to Eclipse ships. However, shortly after the successful development of the ESSP-C742X Broadsword many older ships were retrofitted with Storm Arrays, in short removing the old Da Vinci-class from use. See also Category:Mobile Suit Storm Gundam